Bleach: Hollows and Aliens
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ben Tennyson is sent to Karakura town, Japan to investigate and find info on the new threat, but when he comes upon Ichigo and company, they have to work together to stop this new enemy.
1. Welcome to Karakura twon!

Bleach: Hollows and Aliens

Chapter 1: Welcome to Karakura Town

**(Bellwood)**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Bellwood, we come upon a young man also known as Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the Ulitmatrix, he had short brown hair, green eyes and wore his trademark green jacket with the number "10" on it, and blue jeans, he was at the Mr Smoothies with his cousin Gwen and best friend Kevin Levin.

Ben was enjoying drinking his smoothie while Kevin and Gwen were arguing about something that was nothing important.

"You are so immature!" Gwen yelled.

"What did I do!" Kevin asked confused, Gwen glared at him.

Gwen was gonna say something when the new Rust bucket landed right in front of them, then a man came out of it, it was Max Tennyson

"Grandpa? is something up?" Ben asked confused, Max walked up to the three teenagers.

"I need to talk to you three, come on!" Max said as he walked to the Rust bucket, the three teenagers followed.

**(Rust bucket)**

* * *

"I have a mission for you Ben." Max said in a serious tone, all three stared at him.

"What kind of mission?" Ben asked.

"I want you become a new student at a school in a small town in Japan to find any information you can find." Max said with a stoic tone.

"Japan, why there?" Gwen asked confused.

"Well...I think there's been a some new threat their but you have to find out for your self." Max said as he looked at Ben.

"Why can't we go?" Kevin asked.

"I think it's best for Ben to investigate this on his own." Max said with a smile.

"Sweet!" Ben said excited, they then took off to their destination.

**(Karakura Town)**

* * *

It was a quite day in the Karakura Town, all the kids were heading for school, in the crowd of kids was a one young man, his name was Ichigo Kurosaki, he had short spike orange hair, light brown eyes and and his trademark scowl on his face wore a school uniform like all the kids in Karakura high, he head to class and sat at his desk, he had a bored expression on his face.

"Damn it, so tired, shouldn't have studied so late." Ichigo said in a pissed off tone.

"Good morning Kurosaki-Kun!" An all to familiar female voice greeted, it was young girl about Ichigo's age, her name was Orihime Inoue, she had long light orange hair with sky blue hairpins, Iris purple eyes, she was waring a sleeveless light brown school sweater with a white short sleeved school shirt underneath and a gray pleated skirt, she was every boys dream girl, with her large chest and curvy body, she had a big smile on her face.

"Oh hey Inoue what's up?" Ichigo asked still tired, Orihime noticed this.

"Kurosaki-Kun is there something wrong?" Orihime asked worried "You don't look to well."

"I-I'm fine just a little tired is all." Ichigo assured, then out of nowhere, big guy short messy brown hair with dark skin walked up to them, his name Yasutora Sado better known as Chad, he wore a school uniform like all everyone else in the class room.

"Where's Rukia?" Chad asked a little concerned.

"She's at Soul Society there's been some talk about some new threat over there." Ichigo said in a bored tone, every one was shocked.

"New threat?" Said a young man with short black hair and blue eyes covered with glasses, his name was Uryu Ishida, he wore the school uniform with a tie, he was shocked.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it ether." Ichigo said.

Everyone took their seat as class started, the Teacher came through the class room door, she smiled at her students.

"Good morning class!" The Teacher greeted with a grin.

"Good morning!" All the students greeted as well.

**(Out side the class room)**

* * *

Ben was waiting out side for the Teacher to tell him to come in the class room, Ben gulped in nervously, this school was like his old school but so many kids hear that he didn't know. For the first time of his life he was scared; He used the Ulitimatrix contact Gwen.

"Ben you doing okay?" Gwen said though the Ulitimatrix.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine just waiting for the O.K. to get inside the class room." Ben said.

"Okay, good luck Ben." Gwen said.

"Thanks Gwen." Ben said calmly, the Teacher gave him the O.K. to come in; he took a deep breath want though the door.

**(Inside the class room)**

* * *

"Okay students we have a new student her today, so I want you all to treat him with respect, is that clear?" The Teacher said, all the students nodded in agreement.

"You can come in now!" The Teacher assured, the door slowly opened and came though the door was a rather normally tall skinny boy, he had dark brown hair and green emerald eyes, he also wore the schools uniform, he stood in front of the chalk broad, the teacher wrote his name in Japanese so the students can read it.

"Please tell us your name and tell us more things that you like to do." The Teacher said with a smile, Ben nodded to her.

"My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! and I like chilli fries and smoothies, I love video games and spending time with my friends." Ben finished his introduction and bowed, everyone were surprised how fast he did.

"Wow, think you for that introduction." The Teacher said a little surprised, Ben smiled at her.

"No prob!" Ben said with a cocky tone.

"You can take your seat with Orihime over there." The Teacher said while pointing at a empty seat, he walked to the seat and sat down, he noticed the girl that went by the name Orihime, and man she was beautiful, Ben blushed at the thought.

_Get your head out of the gutter idiot! _Ben thought, Orihime noticed him she looked at him in wonder, then she smiled at him.

"Hi Tennyson-Kun, I'm Inoue Orihime, that was a really good introduction you did." Orihime said with a giggle, Ben blushed.

"Y-You really think so?" Ben said while rubbing the back of his head.

Orihime nodded with a smile.

"Gee Thanks Orihime." Ben said happily, it was weird; his first day at a school in Japan and makes a new friend on his first day, it seems it was going to be a good day after all.

**(Lunch Time)**

* * *

Ben was sitting staring at the window, the clouds were beautiful today, but then he saw Orihime and other girls with her, Ben was confused.

"What's up Orihime?" Ben asked the cute red head.

"Me and the others were wondering if you'd like eat on the school roof together; would you like to come?" Orihime asked.

"W-Wow I don't know what to say sure why not." Ben said with a smile on his face.

**(On the roof of the school)**

* * *

Ben and the girls were eating lunch on the school roof top, Ben was just siting back looking at the clouds, the girls looked at him with eye brows raised.

"What's wrong Tennyson-Kun?" Orihime asked a little concerned.

"I-It's just the skies are so beautiful up here," Ben said "Back at my school we weren't allowed to eat on the roof."

"Really, that sucks!" girl with messy and spike black hair named Tatsuki yelled.

"Well your welcome to come up with us any time." a girl with brown hair named Michiru said happily.

"Wow thanks" Ben said with a smile on his face, then he noticed three boys.

"Who are they?" Ben asked a little confused.

"That's Kurosaki Ichigo and his pals Kojima Mizuiro and Asano Keigo they usually come up here to eat lunch and stuff like that." the girl with short curly dark brown hair and tan skin named Mahana said.

"Really..." Ben said.

"So Ben do you have a girlfriend!" Mahana asked out in the open, everyone were in untter shock.

"Natsui shut your mouth, that privet" Tatsuki yelled.

"I'm sorry for Mahana-Chan she can be a little hasty at times." Michiru apologized.

"It's okay, I had a girlfriend, Her name was Julie, but we broke up." Ben said in a sad tone.

"I'm so sorry Tennyson-Kun..." Orihime said.

"I didn't mean it in that kinda way." Mahana apologized.

"It's not your fault, and bedsides these things happen theirs plenty of fish in the sea, you know?" Ben said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess that's true." A girl with short dark red hair and glasses named Chizuru agreed.

"Tennyson-Kun?" Orihime asked, Ben turned his head to see Orihime holding food in front of him, she wanted to feed him.

"Orihime; You don't have to..." Ben was cut off.

"But I want to Tennyson-Kun." Orihime said with a smile, Ben smiled back and took a bite.

**(After School)**

* * *

Ben was out side of the school, all the students were heading home, he going to leave when he hared someone.

"Hey new kid!" The voice yelled, Ben turned to see a young man, he tall and about his height, his hair was light orange and spike, light brown eyes and wore a white short sleeved shirt and gray pants, It was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hi." was all Ben could say.

"Why are still here? don't you have a place to stay?" Ichigo asked.

"W-Well, I have money I could go to a hotel and..." Ben said but was cut off when Ichigo interrupted.

"No way you're staying with me and that's it!" Ichigo as he grabed his shirt, Ben was speechless.

"B-But I can..." Ben tried to speak.

"No buts!" Ichigo yelled, as he took Ben to his home.

**(Kurosaki Clinic)**

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Onii-san so long, the foods going get cold?" a young 11 year old girl said, she had light brown hair and brown eyes her name was Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo's little sister.

"He probably hanging out somewhere." A young girl about the same age as her sister Yuzu, she had shoulder length black hair brown eyes, she was very tomboyish, her name was Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's little sister and Yuzu fraternal twin sister.

"Well he better hurry up I'm starving!" A man with black hair yelled, he was Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's, Karin's and Yuzu's father and doctor of the Kurosaki clinic.

The door opened up, it was Ichigo but the weirdest there was some one behind him.

"Onii-san were have you been we were worried sick, and who's that?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm Ben Tennyson, and I'm a new student at Karakura high." Ben said as he bowed in respect.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki and that's my father and sister, Karin and Isshin Kurosaki" Yuzu introduced politely as she bowed to him.

"Are you hungry?" Isshin asked as he already dug in.

"W-Well I don't want to impose or anything." Ben said while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's silly you can eat with us." Yuzu said with a smile.

"Thank you I really appreciate it." Ben said as he walked to the table and at with the Kurosaki family, when done Ichigo took Ben up stairs for the spare room, Ichigo opened the door it was a little like his room back home, Ben sat on the bed.

"Wow awesome, just like back home." Ben said with a smile.

"I'll come back to see if you need anything." Ichigo said as he was about to leave.

"Ichigo?" Ben asked.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said as he looked back at him.

"Thank you for everything I'll hope will be friends." Ben said with a smile.

"It's no problem, I'll in a little bit." Ichigo said as he closed the door, he walked back into his room when a little stuffed lion jumped on his face.

"Ichigooo!" The little stuffed lion yelled.

"Get the hell off me Kon, what do you want?" Ichigo yelled.

"Hey, I heard you down stairs that you brought a guest, is she a hot girl l?" Kon asked with hope in his eyes

"What! No! His name is Ben Tennyson! He's new at my School." Ichigo said as he went to do his homework.

"Hey Ichigo!" A voice greeted, Ichigo jumped and feel on the flour, he looked to see who said it, it was a girl with a with black raven hair with one strand of hair hanging between her violet colored eyes, she wore a sleeveless light brown sweater and a white short sleeved shirt underneath and gray pleated skirt, her name was Rukia Kuchiki, Shinigami of Soul Society and friend of Ichigo.

"Rukia what the hell you scared the crap out of me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Rukia-Chaaan!" Kon said while trying to grope her, but was kicked in the face and hit a wall.

"So what happen while I was gone?" Rukia asked Ichigo who got back up his chair.

"Yeah, we got a foreign exchange student named Ben Tennyson, I brought him here because he didn't have place to stay." Ichigo said while working on his paper.

"Well There's a Hollow down town we have hurry!" Rukia said as she got out of her Gigai, she was now in her soul reaper uniform.

"Let's do this." Ichigo said as took kon and took out the little piece of soul candy and swallowed it, he now dressed in his soul reaper uniform and had his Zanpakuto they flew out the window to capture the hollow and destroy it.

**(Ben's room)**

* * *

Ben was in his room relaxing when his Ultimartix started to glow, Ben was stunned at this.

"What the hell, why's it glowing like that?" Ben asked himself, something was not right here.

"Something must be interfering with it," Ben said as he opened the window "I gotta go check it out."

With that he pressed the button and the top popped up, with that Ben slammed it down, a huge flashing light appeared around him, Ben was replaced by a giant red stingray with wing and tail.

"Jet Ray!" Ben said as he flew thorugh the window.

**(In the skies of Karakura town)**

* * *

He flew thorugh town to see what was causing it, he was stunned at what he saw, it was a giant monster with a huge white mask around its face, it's body was like a lion of some sort.

"What is that thing?" Jet Ray said shocked.

Then he noticed two people in weird looking clothing and swords by their sides, but Jet Ray noticed something very familiar about the to people, His eyes widened.

"_Ichigo!" _Jet Ray thought surprised.

**To be continued **


	2. Soul reapers in town!

Chapter 2

Soul reapers in town

**(Karakura town)**

* * *

Then he noticed two people in wired looking clothing and swords by their sides, but Jet Ray noticed something very familiar about the two people, His eyes widened.

"_Ichigo?" _Jet Ray thought surprised.

The two people flew down to were the the monster was, the monster looked at them.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The monster asked with a grin.

"The name's Korusaki Ichigo! Substitute soul reaper!" Ichigo said as he took out his big Katana sword, Ben was stunned it was Ichigo.

"And Kuchiki Rukia! Soul reaper of Soul reaper, and you over stayed you welcome. Hollow!" The girl named Rukia yelled as she took out her katana sword.

**(In the skies of Karakura town)**

**

* * *

**

"Hollow? What the hell is going on down there?" Ben said to him self, Ben flew toward a building and was on top of the building above were strange people and the monster was, he transformed back to normal.

**(On the streets of Karakura town)**

**

* * *

**"Hahaha! you think you can take me on!" The monster laughed.

"Wanna bet on that!" Ichigo said as he slashed the hollow with his sword, the hollow grunted in pain and moved backwards, than it tried to smash Ichigo, but he was gone in a flash and appeared behind the hollow, Ichigo charged at the hollow in enhanced speed slashed it on the arm, the hollow grunted in pain, Rukia jumped in the air and slash it on the middle of its face, i didn't do any damage to it, the hollow raised it's paw and hit the girl and made her flew trowed a wall and she hit it hard.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled and the hollow punched Ichigo in the face, and hit the ground so hard that a huge hole was under him, the hollow walked up to him.

"Time to die soul reaper!" The hollow yelled in a crazed tone, then ice appeared all over the hollow which stopped it in it tracks, Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw where it came from, it appeared to be a moth like humanoid, it's whole body and wings were black and blue all over, it had a strange symbol on it's chest and big green eyes.

_'What the hell is that thing?' _Ichigo thought shocked.

**(On the building above the fight)**

**

* * *

**Ben's eyes widened as he punched the Rukia girl, she hit a wall and fell unconscious.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed but was met with a punch in the face by the hollow, Ben's anger was growing when it walked up to his friend.

"It's Hero time!" Ben said as he pressed the button on the Ultimatrix, the dial popped up, Ben salaamed it down, and a huge flash of light appeared around Ben, he was replaced with a moth like humanoid, it's whole body and wings were black and blue all over, it had a strange symbol on it's chest and big green eyes.

"Big chill!" Big chill said as he flew down to the hollow and used it's freeze breath, the hollow was now frozen in place, Ichigo stared at the being that was floating in mid air.

_'What the hell is that thing?' _Ichigo thought shocked.

But then the being pressed the symbol on it's chest, a huge flash of light appeared around him, Ichigo covered his eyes as the light appeared, he opened his eyes and was stunned at who was standing in front of him.

"Ben?" Ichigo said wide eyed, Ben turned to see Ichigo on his butt.

"Yo!" Ben waved with a smile on his face.

"You can see me...?" Ichigo asked wide eyed.

"Duh! of course!" Ben said with an eye bro raised.

Ichigo got back up on his feet "What is that on you wrist?" He asked.

"Oh this?" Ben said pointing at the strange green gauntlet on his wrist "It's called the Ultimatrix, I can use it to turn into all kinds of aliens."

"Whoa." Ichigo was confused as he got back on his feet, then Rukia got back up to her feet, she stared at the young man who was talking to Ichigo.

"Hiya, Rukia!" Ben said while waving to her, Rukia's eyes widened.

"Y-You can us, and How do yo know my name?" Rukia asked while holding her Zanpakuto ready for battle.

"Wait! I'm on your side!" Ben said nervously, But then the Ultimatrix started to glow yellow and popped up the dial , Ben stared at it in aw,o yellow light beam scanned Ichigo, he stared at the light wide eyed, the beam faded shot back into the Ultimatrix.

"Scanning complete." The Ultimatrix said.

"W-What did it do?" Ichigo asked a little dumbfounded.

"I-It scanned you, but I don't know why?" Ben said confused, but was interrupted by the sound of cracking Ice behind him, the hollow was breaking out of its ice prison, Ben, Ichigo and Rukia were in battle stance, then a huge crystals of ice flew everywhere, the hollow was no free.

"You thought that would stop me?" The hollow yelled with a grin, it punched Ben which send him hit a light pole, he was unconscious.

"BEN! Damn you!" Ichigo said as he charged at the hollow in full speed but the hollow blocked his attack with his paw which hit him in the stomach and hit a building behind him, Ben was now conscious he rubbed his head, his eyes went wide as he saw Ichigo and Rukia getting beaten up by that thing, then he reached for the Ultimatrix and activated he searched for the perfect alien to fight this thing, then a he saw something wired, a sword was showing in the Ultimatrix.

_'I wonder what this can do?' _Ben thought, then he slammed the dial, which made a huge flash of light, Ichigo and Rukia noticed the light and covered their eyes, when the light the light faded; both Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes widened.

_'I-Impossible...' _Rukia thought in amazement.

_'H-How on earth...' _Ichigo thought in utter amazement.

Ben was now in a soul reaper uniform, it was black with green shoulder armor that had the symbol on the right and the number 10 on the left shoulder, his Zanpakuto was very bizarre, the blade itself was light green and shaped daito, the cross guard was also the the same as the symbol on the Ultimatrix and the hilt was very long and had black covered with green fabric.

"What the hell are you?" The hollow asked shocked.

"The guy that's gonna take you down!" Ben yelled as he slashed the hollow with his Zanpakuto, the Hollow groan in pain, Rukia and Ichigo were dumbfounded, this guy just turned into a soul reaper, the hollow tried to crush him but he was gone and appeared behind it and slashed it across the head which caused the mask to be destroyed, it died instantly and disappeared.

Ben landed gracefully on the ground, he turned to look at Ichigo and Rukia, they were amazed, then Ben smiled.

"He wasn't so tough!" Ben said with a grin, he walked up to the two soul reapers, he transformed back to his normal self.

"H-How did you do that? your not a shinigami, are you?" Rukia asked.

"Well...no I'm not you see I'm a Super hero." Ben started, Ichigo and Rukia were speechless.

**To be continued **


	3. Secrets reveled

Chapter 3

Secrets reveled

**(Korusaki Clinic)**

**(Ichigo's room)  
**

* * *

Ben, Ichigo and also with them Rukia were in the room talking about what happened. Ben told them about the Ultimatrix and how it works. This confused them.

"So, your saying that you can turn into any kind of aliens, " Ichigo stated and pointed at the Ultimatrix "Just by that watch?"

"Yup, that's about it..." Ben said, then Rukia walked up to Ben with a glare on her face. This made Ben nervous.

"I don't believe you, how did you turn into a Shinigami?" Rukia ordered "Tell me our I'll take you to Soul Society for questioning!"

"Hey, calm down, Rukia." Ichigo said, Rukia looked up at him.

"What, you believe him?" Rukia asked shocked, Ichigo nodded.

"I wouldn't say I do, but he saved us from almost getting killed..." Ichigo said "give him a break will ya."

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I didn't mean to take your powers." Ben said "It's the Ultimatrix, not me."

Rukia gave him another glare and said "Okay, but don't even think of taking advantage of the Shinigami's power, our I'll take you too Soul Society with out question. UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Ben said nervously by the young woman's sudden yell.

"Good, I have to report back to Soul Society." Rukia said as she left through the window and was gone.

"Wow, she was nice..." Ben said sarcastically.

"She can be a little demanding at times, but she can be nice." Ichigo told Ben.

"Yeah, I know how that feels..." Ben said with a smile on his face, he left through the bedroom door.

"Good night, Ichigo!" Ben said as he left.

"Yeah, same here..." Ichigo said as he laid on the ground and staring up at the ceiling.

"Aliens?" Ichigo said to himself "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..."

**(Next morning)**

* * *

Ichigo came down stairs in his school uniform and garbed his bag, he headed for the door but was stopped by his little sister, Yuzu.

"Onii-san, are you gonna eat breakfast?" Yuzu asked her older brother.

"Na, thanks Yuzu..." Ichigo assured his sister.

"Good morning!" a voice greeted, Yuzu and Ichigo turned to see Ben in his uniform, Yuzu greeted him with a bow. He did the same.

"Good morning, Tennyson-san, are you hungry?" Yuzu asked sweetly.

"Sure, why not!" Ben said with a grin on his face.

When everyone was done, they headed for school, Ichigo and Ben were walking to Karakura high together.

"How did you sleep, Ichigo?" Ben asked.

"Okay, I guess...you?" Ichigo answered with a scowl across his face.

"Same." Ben said with while looking up at the clouds, Ichigo noticed this.

"You sure like clouds..." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yeah, there's something about them that amazes me. You know?" Ben said, Ichigo nodded.

"ICHIGO!" A voice yelled hyper actively, Ben and Ichigo turned to see two boys, the first one was a little more goofy looking, he had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and he also wore a school uniform.

And the second one was a little shorter with short black hair and big sea blue eyes, he also wore a school uniform.

The first boy ran up to Ichigo with open arms. But was punched in the face doing so.

"OW! What you do that for?" The young man yelled while rubbing the spot were Ichigo hit him.

"For being an idiot!" Ichigo said with a scowl on his face.

"HEY I RESENT THAT!" The boy yelled.

"Kego-san! Stop bothering Ichigo." The second boy said, he walked up to Ben and bowed down to him, Ben did the same as well.

"I'm Kojima Mizuiro." Mizurio introduced "It's nice meeting you Tennyson-san."

"Same here." Ben said as he shook his hand.

"And I'm Asano Keigo!" Keigo introduced with a goofy grin on his face and held his hand out to him "Nice to meet ya!"

"Sure." Ben said as he shook his hand and began to walk to school together.

**(Meanwhile)**

**

* * *

**On the roofs of Karakura town, two figures were looking down the streets, the first was short, he had spiky white hair and teal blue eyes, he wore a long white haori and a black soul reaper uniform and Zanpakutō, his name was Torshiro Hitsugaya. And the second was a woman with long ginger blond hair, she had huge breasts and wore her soul reaper uniform that showed of her huge cleavage, and a long pink scarf around her neck and her Zanpakutō by her side, her name was Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Taicho, do you think we will be able to find this kid?" Matsumoto asked "There's a lot of guys with brown hair you know?"

"Kuchiki-san said that he is staying at Koursaki's home." Hitsugaya said with a serious face.

Last night, Rukia reported that she and Ichigo encountered a boy that went by the name Ben Tennyson, she also told the two shinigami that he can transform into all kinds of alien creatures, she also told them about him becoming a Shinigami as well, this shocked them when they heard this. So they began to search for him.

"I wonder if he's cute." Matsumoto thought with her head up in thought.

"Will you take this seriously!" Hitsugaya yelled busty shinigami.

**(Karakura high)**

**

* * *

**It was break time in class, the students were chatting with one another, Ben was with Orihime and Tatsuki, they were having fun talking to each other about the future. Ben drew a picture of himself as a superhero in the future.

"Wow, that's so cool, Tennyson-kun!" Orihime commented amazed at Ben artistic skills.

"Yeah, Really cool!" Tatsuki commented as well "Where you learn to draw like that?"

"Thanks! My cousin taught me." Ben said with a smile.

"What did you draw Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked her best friend, Tatsuki showed then a drawing of herself as a boxer.

"Awesome!" Ben commented.

"Yeah!" Orihime agreed.

"Thanks, what did you draw Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, then Orihime held up her drawing, it was her as a super android with missiles for breasts, this made Ben and Tatsuki sweat dropped.

"What do you think?" Orihime asked with a cute smile.

"W-Well...It's very imaginative I'll give you that." Ben commented.

"You're a strange girl, Orihime..." Tatsuki teased.

"Thanks!" Orihime said with a smile, after school everyone left for home, Ben was leaning on the school building.

'_I wonder what this new threat could be..._' Ben thought.

"Tennyson-kun?"

Ben turned to see Orihime looking up at him with concerned eyes.

"Oh, Hey Orihime, What's up?" Ben greeted.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind," Ben said while rubbing the back of his head "Umm...Do you...uhh"

"Do I what?" Orihime asked a little confused, Ben was blushing now.

"D-Do you...want to get something to eat or something?" Ben asked shyly.

Orihime smiled at this and said "Sure, I love too."

"Awesome, lets go then!" Ben said with as he took Orihime's hand gently, when he garbed her hand, she felt funny. Not in a bad way, but in a good way.

'_W-Why do I feel this way_?' Orihime thought '_It's not bad, but I can't place it at all._'

**(At the Restaurant)**

**

* * *

**Ben and Orihime were at a fast food restaurant, Ben ordered a hamburger and Orihime got chicken nuggets and fries.

"How is it?" Ben asked Orihime.

"Hmm?" Orihime looked at him.

"The food." Ben said.

"It's great, How's yours?"

"Same." Ben said, Orihime giggled.

"What?" Ben asked.

"It's nothing." Orihime assured.

"Come on, Tell me." Ben said sweetly.

"Well, It's actually the first time I ever ate with a guy."

Ben was shocked when he heard this "Really?"

Orihime nodded her head in agreement, this was a surprise to Ben. He thought that every guy at the school would die to go on a date with Orihime, she was beautiful and was a very fun person to be around, a matter of fact. Ben was happy that she was single.

"Man, it's getting late." Ben said as he looked out the window while sipping the straw from his smoothie.

"Yeah, I better get home before it gets dark." Orihime said as she got up.

"I'll walk you home!" Ben said as he walked with her and left the restaurant, they finally made it to Orihime's apartment.

"Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ben said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." Orihime said.

"I'll see you later then..." Ben said as he was about to leave.

"Tennyson-kun?" Orihime said.

"Yea-" Ben was about to speak, but was cut off by the sudden hug by Orihime. When Orihime broke away from Ben, Ben had a huge blush on his face.

"Thank you, for everything." Orihime said with a blush and smile on her face, then she opened the door and went inside the apartment building. Ben was outside standing in shock by the hug and smiled.

'_Wow!_' Ben thought with a loving gaze on his face, then he left to Ichigo's house.

**To be continued**


End file.
